Arson and Lace
by Kes Quest
Summary: Nancy has been missing and presumed dead for six months.  Now the Hardy's are on the case.  Will they be able to find her or is it to late?


Arson and Lace

xxxx

Ok so I was watching Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys season two and I was getting depressed. It seems like they have all these great story ideas but the writing on the episodes just is horrible. Not to mention the new Nancy has absolutely no acting skill what so ever.

So anyway I though that the episode Arson and Lace had great potential. So I decided to put a bit of a modern spin on it and re tell it.

Now I am trying my best to keep the feel of the 70's TV series if you see something that doesn't seem to fit in with it let me know. But I am mixing a bit of the super mystery universe in as well.

So I apologies if Carson and Fenton seem out of character .. but literally this is how they are in the 70's series.

I'll update when I have time … and I promise I'll actually finish this story.

Xxxx

"Why didn't anyone tell us," Frank yells at his father.

Joe puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Frank you have to calm down."

"Clam down!" Frank whirls on his brother, "Six moths she's been missing and no one told us."

Joe was just as frustrated as his brother. They brothers had just come back to the states after being undercover in Italy for the network, for the last few months. The worse thing about being undercover was that they latterly had no contact with family and friend for the duration of that time.

"Frank, no one knew how to get in touch with us. You can't blame dad or anyone else for us no knowing."

"She was missing for two months before we left for that assignment Joe, and Grey man could have gotten word to us if he needed to." He was still upset but he could feel the anger start to drain away a little.

Fenton chose this moment to approach his two sons. He gestures for them to resume their seats. "Frank I'm sorry, but it was what Carson wanted."

Frank looks at his father in disbelief, "But why? Mr. Drew would have known that we would want to help look for her. It doesn't make any sense for him not to have told us she was missing."

Fenton rubs his hands through his hair in frustration, "I don't understand it all myself Frank. I only got the call about it a little more then a month ago. I tried my best to get in touch with the network but all my contact with them seem to have dried up."

"Well that's the network for you," mumbles Joe. "They are never around when you need them." He looks between his father and his brother. Worry is etched in both men's faces.

"What can you tell us about what happened to Nancy?"

Fenton gives Joe a relived look and leans back in his chair. "Well from what Carson told me. Nancy had been working on an embezzlement case for a client of his. She had caught the person responsible for it and was going to go to New York.

When she didn't show up in New York, Carson got worried and had the police look for Nancy at her hotel room. They found all her belonging neatly put away as if she was planning on coming back to that room. They asked about her around the hotel but no one had seen her in days."

"Without any leads Nancy's trail soon went cold. If someone had wanted to hold her for ransom or revenge we would have heard about it. So the police came to the conclusion that she must be dead."

Frank holds his right fist in his left hand, "She's not dead." He growls softly.

Fenton looks at his oldest son and shakes his head, "Frank, Carson is holding a memorial service for her in a week. I know you just found out, but he's been living this nightmare for six months. If he feels she's dead then she's dead."

Joe looks over at his father in disbelief, "Don't tell me you think that too? We all know Nancy, she has enough brains to stay alive and wait for a rescue if she couldn't get out her self."

"Look boys, I want her to be alive as much as you do but the fact remains that there have been absolutely no clues what so ever. Don't you think that if she was alive she would have made an attempt to contact anyone?"

Frank had had just about enough of this, "I don't care what the cops or Mr. Drew says. I think she's still alive. And I'm going to find her." He stands up and heads to the door.

Joe jumps up, "Frank wait."

Frank turns to his younger brother, "Why so you can tell me to give up to?"

"No you idiot," Joe says as he lightly punches his brother in the arm. "Don't forget she's my friend to. We'll find her together."

Frank nods his head then squeezes his shoulder, "thanks little bro."

Fenton watches his two sons leave the room and shakes his head. It had gone just about as well as he though it would.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by the extent of Frank's emotions. But his sons had to learn to accept the fact.

He sighs; well maybe having them investigate it themselves will cause them to come to the same conclusion as the police. Then they might be able to have some kind of closure.

"Good luck boys"


End file.
